Nephilim
by Crimson Nephilim
Summary: The Archangel Michael had a child with a human so that he would still have a vessel if Dean continued to refuse him. Castiel has been given the task of protecting his son until such time as the boy is ready to become his vessel. Better summary inside.
1. Birth of a Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Summary: Takes place after Episode 513, 'The Song Remains the Same'. Michael had a feeling that Dean would remain stubborn and refuse to give over his body to be his vessel, so he created a temporary body for himself and fathered a child. What will happen when the Winchesters and Cas meet the child?

KEY

Line Break, Separates scenes

--- Separates time in different scenes

**Nephilim**

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of a Warrior**

It had been a month that Michael had condemned himself to remain on earth. His body was currently created by pulling loose atoms from the air and using them to cover his true form so that others would not be blinded by the sight of him. His voice was a product of the position of the atoms, and would not harm human ears.

He had been courting Emily for the past month. She had a fit body, one that would be strong enough to hold his child.

After the incident with the Winchesters returning to the past, and after the taking John Winchester as a temporary vessel, he had realized a simple truth. Dean would never say yes. Dean would never allow him to use him as a vessel. Lucifer would win and the human race would fall.

He had bided his time, watching from above as he waited for the perfect host to catch his eye. The host would carry a hybrid child, his child. Most women would have been killed by carrying an angelic child, thus killing the child in the process. It would have to be a special type of woman that could carry the child.

He first found Emily in 1987 and watched her from above until now. Dean had already been born, as had Sam. Mary Winchester had already died…now it was time for his own child to be born.

* * *

_December 25, 1990_

Emily Drake held her child in her arms, sweat plastering her hair to her forehead. The child was perfect, but there was never any doubt that he would be. The child was a Nephilim, the son of an angel and a human woman. Emily had been sad when Michael had left her, but she knew that he was watching over her. He had told her the truth when it was discovered that Emily was with child. She knew that Michael was determined to one day make the child's body his own…if only for a little while.

She knew why. Michael had told her everything after all.

The child had even been born on Christmas. It was as if it was a sign from above.

A cherub had been born, and she was the one that would train him for what he would have to do.

_

* * *

_

_September 3, 1998_

Alexander Drake watched as other children his age entered the large brick building that was the local elementary school. Alex was homeschooled while he traveled with his mother nearly constantly.

He knew what those other children did not know.

Monsters were very real.

His mother hunted them, and he was learning how to do the same. He already knew how to hold a gun and how to hit the target in the dead center, almost every time. He was learning how to fight in hand to hand combat now, and he didn't know if he would be any good at it. He hoped that he wouldn't disappoint his mother; he hoped that he would learn it just as quickly as he learned how to use a gun.

--- ---

His mother had been gone all night and he she had just gotten back to the motel, a man was carrying her. Alex looked up at him and frowned before running to where his mother was placed upon the bed.

"Mom? Are you okay? Mom?"

"She'll be fine. She got knocked out."

Alex turned to look at the man.

"Who are you? And how did you know where we are staying?"

Alex had already opened the water bottle that held holy water and splashed it on the man. His skin didn't sizzle, which meant that he was human, or at least not possessed.

"I'm John Winchester, and I looked at the room key. Take care of your mom kid. She'll need all the help she can get."

John messed up Alex's hair and left the room without saying another word.

_

* * *

_

_October 31, 2005_

A fourteen year old Alex looked at the demon before him before simply placing his hand on the demon's forehead, causing light to erupt from its eyes, nose, and mouth as the demon was destroyed.

Alex turned his head to look at his mother who was exorcising a demon that was stuck in a devil's trap.

This had been his life since the very beginning. He was Nephilim, the child of an angel and a human woman; if you could even call his mother human. She had never once stopped hunting. Injuries only kept her down for a short time. She would often say that none of her injuries compared to the pain of childbirth.

He smiled fondly as he watched his mother speak in Latin. She was his hero. She was his pillar of strength, his best friend, his partner in crime.

She was dying.

A few months before she had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. She had been slowly fading away before him. She didn't eat as much as she used to and it had caused her to lose a lot of weight. He knew that she didn't mind. She would be going to live with his father now, the unnamed angel that she had fallen for nearly fifteen years before.

She had just a few more lessons to teach Alex before she left, all of them dealing with how to drive the car that he would be receiving when she passed. As soon as he got his driver's silence…he knew that she would pass silently into the night and join with the angels in heaven.

_

* * *

_

_May 7, 2006_

Alex looked down at the tomb stone that bore his mother's name. Emily Drake. It was strange that a hunter would be felled not by monster, but by a cancer. It was ironic. It was painful.

He missed her.

Alex took a deep breath and slipped into his car before driving away into the night, into a life without his mother. He was a lone warrior now and he would do his mother and his father proud.

_

* * *

_

_Present Day_

Castiel was mildly confused. He had just arrived at the motel room where the brothers were staying after the fight with Anna and Uriel. He knew that he had lost consciousness, but for some reason he was in a heavenly waiting room. He turned slowly when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Michael."

The angel looked at his brother with a soft smile.

"It has been a while Castiel."

"We've never technically met before Michael."

The other angel gave an un-amused laugh. "Technicalities."

"Why am I here Michael?"

The arch angel leaned against the wall as he thought on how to explain what he needed of his brother.

"After what happened with Anna and the Winchesters, I realized that Dean would never allow me to take him as my vessel. He is far too stubborn. So, I took a mortal woman into my bed, and created a child. A vessel far more pure than Dean could ever be to me."

Understanding shone in Castiel's eyes.

"You mean you created a Nephilim. They are forbidden Michael. They have the power of angels and the hearts of men. They are dangerous."

"Emily raised him well." Castiel was shocked. Michael wasn't supposed to have feelings, and yet so much feeling was shining through his eyes when he spoke of this child, of the child's mother.

"You fell in love with a mortal."

"It was an accident, but yes. I came to love Alexander's mother. She is with me now. She died a few years ago of cancer. She trained our son as a hunter. He knows who and what he is. He just doesn't know that it's nearly time for me to take his body as my vessel."

"What makes you think that he will be any less stubborn than Dean?"

Michael tilted his head slowly to the side as he thought. He didn't truly know his son, he had only watched over him, but had not actually talked to the boy. He didn't know how his son would react to the news that it was time.

"I believe he will do what has to be done. He finds beauty in the world and will not see it destroyed. He may disagree with how many humans act, but he believes that everyone deserves a chance to live, he is part human after all and if it were not for humans he would not exist. You have to find him quickly though. If Lucifer finds out…"

"What will happen if Lucifer finds out?"

"He'll try and convince Alexander to allow him to use his body. A Nephilim is the perfect vessel for any angel, no matter how strong or weak they are. Protect my son Castiel."

Castiel scowled. "I'm not exactly strong enough at the moment."

"All of your powers will be restored if you agree."

Castiel wanted to say no, but in the end, he had no choice. If they had the boy on their side, then their victory was certain.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Well, that is chapter 1. Sorry it's not longer. I have one last thing. I didn't want to write Alexander's physical description in the story, so here it is.

Alexander is six feet tall with sky blue eyes and raven black hair. His muscles are well defined but not bulky. He tends to wear clothes that are comfortable and easy to move in. The only thing I am going to say about his car is that it is black, to help it blend in at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: In the last chapter I noticed that instead of saying driver's license that I said driver's silence. Please forgive that little mistake.

Also, check out my new poll. You can select up to 3 choices.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Alex's shoulders itched. His back burned. His fight or flight instincts were taking control of him and everything inside was telling him that he should take flight, and it would be in the most literal sense of the word. His wings were itching to pull forth from his back, to spread and catch the wind. He wouldn't get very far; he was inside of a beat up old warehouse. He didn't know how he had gotten here. Just a few minutes before he had been lying down in bed; nearly asleep when he felt a sudden pull at his chest. The pull seemed to rip him into another dimension until he was thrust to the ground so far away from his semi-comfortable bed.

Before Alex; stood only a man in a tan trench coat. There were symbols drawn all over the ground, symbols that he had never seen before. While the symbols were foreign, they seemed so be familiar to him in the strangest of ways.

"Who are you? What have you done? Why am I here?"

Alex forced himself to stay calm, though his heart was pounding in his heart as if it was a heard of stampeding elephants. A bead of sweat slipped down his neck, his bare chest, and down into the pajama bottoms he wore. His hand twitched at his side. He wouldn't be able to fly off, so the only other option was to fight.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. Your father has asked me to protect you from now on and I agreed. I summoned you here so that I could speak with you. I am to get you ready for the time when he is to take your body as his vessel."

Alexander's heart clenched in his chest. He was only nineteen and it was already nearly time for him to give away his body to the father that he had never met. Two sets of blue eyes bore into one another before one set ripped away from the other. Alex closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I know…that I have no choice about what is to come. This weight rests upon my shoulders. I had hoped that it would wait until I had gotten a bit older, but I see that it is not to be."

"You are very mature about this. Most would run away or refuse."

Alex looked back into the angel's eyes.

"You have no idea how badly I would love to run. I crave nothing more than to spread my wings and never stop flying away, but my mother made me promise that I would do this. She made me promise that I wouldn't let the devil turn this world into hell. She made me promise to be brave. So, I'll stand up and fight, and when the time has come, I will accept my father into my body and allow him to use me as he sees fit."

Castiel nodded and handed a piece of paper to the boy.

"Come to these coordinates. Be at them by midnight, two days from today." Castiel watched as Alexander looked at the note before touching the boy's forehead and sending him back to his motel room.

* * *

"Where's my pie?" Dean looked through the bag of food that his brother had brought him and didn't find any of the delicious pastry.

"They didn't have any Dean."

"And you didn't go anywhere else to get my pie?"

"I'm not going to go to a bunch of different places just to get you your pie, Dean."

Dean frowned and began to eat his burger and fries with his shoulders hunched.

The soft sound of wings fluttering alerted the brothers to Castiel's arrival. They both turned and Dean immediately perked up.

"Did you bring pie?"

"No, I did not bring any pie Dean."

Dean's shoulders hunched once more as he went back to eating his burger. He had been craving pie more than usual. He was almost certain that it was because of the confrontation with Michael. It had left a bad taste in his mouth that could only be relieved by the sweet pastry.

"So, any news?"

Castiel turned to Sam. The younger Winchester had been the one to speak because the eldest was too busy sulking and stuffing his face with burger to say anything.

"Another person will be joining you. His name is Alexander Drake. He's a Nephilim."

Dean perked up. "What the hell is a Nephilim?"

Sam seemed surprised by the revelation. "Nephilim are the children of angels and mortal women."

"Exactly. Michael had a plan B. He created a temporary body for himself and impregnated a mortal woman. Nephilim are able to become vessels for any angel. That's one of the reasons that we have to keep him with us, to protect him. If Lucifer get's a hand on him, then he will not need Sam as his vessel. He'll have a much more powerful one. When Alexander lets Michael in, Lucifer will have no chance of winning. He will be completely destroyed with their combined power. If Lucifer can trick Alex into letting him in, then the world will burn."

* * *

Alexander was pulled over at a campsite. He was leaning against his car, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He was early, he knew that he shouldn't have driven through the night but he was nervous.

Castiel hadn't told him why he was supposed to come here. For all he knew, it was a set up and Castiel wasn't really an angel. He had felt the angel's grace while in his presence, but not all angels were good. Lucifer was proof of that.

Alex's body tensed when headlights broke through the darkness. He covered his eyes with his hand as the car came to stop before him. Castiel got out of the back seat, and two other men got out of the front.

"This him Cas? He doesn't look like much."

The driver had spoken, and caused Alexander to scowl.

"You don't look like much either."

Castiel moved to stand before Alexander, causing the young Nephilim to shift his attention from Dean to him.

"You are to travel with the Winchesters on their hunts. They'll be able to protect you."

Alexander remembered the name. A man named John Winchester had saved his mother many years ago. Could these be his sons? Alex didn't care. He didn't want to travel with them. The idea of working or traveling with anyone that wasn't family seemed to be insane. He couldn't trust these men. Hadn't the Winchesters been the ones to start the apocalypse anyway? Why should he follow them? They were bound to have demons on their tails.

"I refuse. I don't need protection."

Castiel rested his hands on Alexander's shoulders and looked into the boys eyes.

"If Lucifer finds out you are alive, he will go after you. There will be wave after wave of demons following you until you have no choice but to give in to his demands."

Alexander looked away.

"Your mother would have wanted you to stay with them. I know you are strong in body, but your mind is not as strong without her standing beside you. I know you feel lost, feel like there is nothing left without her. You need the strength that traveling with the Winchesters can provide you with."

Alex closed his eyes tightly.

"Fine, but I have a one condition."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, waiting to hear the one condition.

"You stop touching me."

Castiel froze for a moment, looking slightly confused before slowly lifting his hands off of Alexander and stepping away.

* * *

I'm sorry it's not the best chapter. The next one will be longer and hopefully it will be better. It may take a few days before it's up because I'm going to write an outline of the story to keep me on track. Please check my poll and choose up to three of the selections.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Beast of Gévaudan**

Alexander had been following the brothers for the past two weeks. Castiel was usually nowhere to be seen. He was still searching for God and it seemed that his search wasn't bearing any fruit. At some point, the three of them had run out of money. Dean hadn't been able to hustle anyone in pool and they were moving around so much that their cash had all gone to food and gas money. At some point they had passed a shady bar that held back alley fighting.

The group entered the bar early in the evening and Alex signed up to fight. The winner would receive ten thousand dollars. They really needed the cash.

"You sure that you'll be okay in there?" Dean looked upon the cage where the fights were held and then looked over at Alex. The kid didn't look like he could stand up against half of these men. It was obvious that several of them used steroids and the others all looked like they would fight dirty.

Slowly, Alex looked over at Dean with a small smirk. "This is how I used to help bring in some cash when I was hunting with my mom. Its how I've been getting by since she passed away."

Alex clapped Dean on the back as his alias was called to enter the cage with a large man that looked as if he outweighed the kid by a good one hundred fifty pounds.

The brothers watched as Alex took the man down in only one minute without the guy even laying a single blow on him. The rest of the fights took place in much the same manner. At some point, Alex had been punched in the face, leading to a busted lip. The guy that hit him ended up with a broken nose and eye socket.

It only took an hour for the kid to win the ten grand.

The three young men didn't see the black eyes that watched them, nor did they see the man walk into the back alley, nor the black smoke that poured from his mouth before taking to the sky.

* * *

Sam clicked his phone shut. He had just gotten off of the phone with Bobby who had told him about a hunt in Washington State. There was a small town there that was being terrorized by some sort of wild beast. Sam slipped back into the diner where the group was eating and noticed how Alex was watching Dean devour his bacon cheeseburger.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke."

Sam laughed softly and slid into the booth next to his brother.

"Me slow down? You're already done with your food."

Alex looked down at his own empty plate and tilted his head to the side.

"There is a difference between eating fast with normal sized bites, and taking huge mouthfuls of food that have filled your mouth so much that you can't even close it properly."

Dean scowled and Alex smirked before taking a sip of his coke.

"Who was on the phone?" Dean's voice showed his annoyance.

"That was Bobby. He has a case for us in Washington State. Many other hunters have gone after the thing, but they have all either been killed and…eaten…or they have been injured by the beast and gone insane. It has been seen by many of the towns' people. Apparently it looked like a large wolf. At first it would pick off pets but then it started picking off people."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a year. It's already killed sixteen people."

Dean stuffed the last piece of his burger into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

The group had been in town for two days and nothing had happened. It was as if the creature knew that they were in town and that they wanted to kill it. It was almost as if it was biding its time until it could get a feel for them.

The three hadn't found any real leads yet. The previous hunter had been squatting in an abandoned house, so it was decided that Alex would sneak in and gather any information that he may have found.

The hunter had done a good job. He had pictures of the beast as well as shipping orders. It appeared that someone had shipped two large boxes to an abandoned house that resided deep in the woods. The boxes had come from France, a place called Gévaudan.

--- --- ---

Dean and Sam sat down inside of Elizabeth Conner's living room. Mr. Conner had been the latest victim of the beast, and Elizabeth had watched from inside her house as he was mauled and dragged into the forest near their home. A body still hadn't been found.

"What can you tell us about the animal Mrs. Conner?"

Mrs. Conner sniffled and looked at the brothers with red rimmed eyes.

"It was about nine feet long. Black fur. It had a very skinny tail. Its claws…they looked like the hands of a human with long sharp nails on the end. Its teeth…they were so long and sharp. Its eyes were red. They were like blood."

Mrs. Conner burst into tears.

"I watched it rip my husband apart. It left his right arm behind and carried the rest of him into the forest."

---- ---- --- ---

Alex sat in front of his computer and looked up when the brothers walked back into the room. He watched how the two looked slightly spooked.

"What did Mrs. Conner say?"

"She described the thing, and said that if left her husband's arm behind. Did the other hunter have anything?"

Alex tossed a file across the table.

"He has pictures, and he followed a lead about a shipment from France to an abandoned house in the forest. I've been looking into it and I think I know what we're dealing with."

Sam flipped through the papers in the file. "What do you think it is?"

"The Beast of Gévaudan, or one of its descendents at least."

"And what is it?"

"According to this, it was a beast that plagued Gévaudan for three years. It killed at least a hundred people and injured at least thirty, all of whom went insane. It took hundreds of people to take down one of these things and it was believed to be some rare breed of wolf. The first one was killed in 1765 after many hunters had failed. It was over six feet long, over 140 pounds and its fangs were over an inch and a half long. It practically took an army to take the thing down. A few months later…the killings continued. In 1766 the killings hadn't hit the massacre levels yet, but in 1767 they started getting worse. Another one was taken down; it was believed to be the mate of the first."

Dean sat down heavily. "But if they were mates…then where were the cubs?"

"That is what I was thinking. My guess is that someone took them in and continued breeding them until finally sending them here to start another massacre."

Sam let the file fall to the table. "Let's hope it's only one this time."

* * *

The sun was just starting to sink, but the clouds that were drenching the area in rain were able to hide the setting sun. Dean, Sam, and Alex had decided that it was best to start searching out the beast during the day light hours. Many of the men in the area were big game hunters and they had almost all decided that they would be the ones to take down the beast. The group had no choice but to start their hunt as soon as possible, even if it meant that they had to start their job during the day.

The group had split up. Sam had gone west while Dean had taken the north and Alex the east.

Sam squeezed some water out of his jacket. It was raining so hard that it was hard to see anything at all. His hair was plastered to his face, making it even harder to see. He flipped his hair back and flipped his hood over his head to keep it in place. He hadn't stopped walking while he took care of the problem and didn't notice that he was close to a rut.

Sam's arms flailed as the ground under him gave way just as a growl sounded behind him. His gun flew away from him as he slid down the embankment, just as the beast jumped over him, landing several feet away.

Sam tried to get up, but his leg was stuck between a rock and some roots. He could feel the blood slipping down his leg and could feel that his ankle was twisted. Sam let out a scream as the beast began moving towards him.

* * *

Dean looked up as Sam's scream reached his ears. He began running in the direction that it came from. At some point, Alex had joined him, and they slid down the embankment together. Alex shot at the beast while Dean made his way towards his brother, helping him free his foot and stand as the beast began running into the woods.

"Damn it!" Alex growled as the beast took off after it.

Dean watched as Alex ran, but turned back to his brother to help him stand.

"We have to help him."

"No Sam, we have to get you back to the impala. Alex will be all right."

Sam stumbled with Dean out of the forest and slipped into the back seat of the car where Dean wrapped a tunicate around his leg.

* * *

The mud was slowing Alex down. He ripped his jacket and shirt off as he ran before spreading two large black wings. He burst out above the tree cover and landed a few feet in front of the beast. The creature began to skid to a halt, but Alex had already begun to fire silver bullets into its skull. The beast fell heavily to the ground, dead.

* * *

Sam growled as Dean jostled his leg. "Ow! Dean!"

"Oh shut up princess. It's just a scratch."

The scratch was really more of a puncture wound that went right into his calf muscle; on top of that, his ankle was sprained. Their fight was stopped by the door opening and a soaking wet Alex entering.

"It's done. The thing is dead."

"Are you sure about that Alex?"

Alex looked at Dean and slowly slipped off his wet shirt as he reached into his bag for a set of dry clothes.

"I emptied a clip into its head."

BreakBReakBreakBreakbreak

It was time for the group to hit the road again, the beast was dead and there was nothing else keeping them here. Dean was helping Sam stand when his cell phone rang. He answered it and spoke quietly for a bit as he set Sam back down.

Dean closed the phone and sighed.

"That was Elizabeth Conner. Last night she was on her way home with her three year old daughter. They were attacked by the beast. It took her daughter and ran off. The girl was still alive when she was carried away."

Dean turned to look at Alex with angry eyes. "You said you killed it!"

"I did." Alex looked through the papers in the file and sighed. He didn't know how he could have missed it before. The beast had been shipped here, but there hadn't only been one box. There had been two boxes.

"It had a mate."

----- ---- -----

Dean had never tracked anything this quickly in his life. Alex was able to pick up on the smallest of signs that the creature left behind as it carried off the girl. It had only taken about fifteen minutes to find the cave where the creature had taken the girl. They could hear the toddler's crying.

Dean pulled his gun and held it steadily, pointed towards the ground as pulled a sword out from under his coat.

"Seriously, a sword?"

"If these things were mates then there is the chance that they had cubs. I don't wanna run out of bullets."

He couldn't argue with that logic.

The two slowly entered the cave and Dean scooped up the little girl into his arms just as the beast began walking out from deeper in the cave.

"Get the girl out of here. I'll meet up with you at the motel later."

Dean only gave a nod as he ran out of the cave, carrying the crying girl in his arms.

Alex watched as the beast came closer and smirked as he began cutting it into pieces until there was nothing but confetti left. Alex began heading back and slid down an embankment as it gave way under his feet. His eyes widened when he found himself in a pit filled with rotting bodies. He covered his mouth with his arm and gagged at the stench. He didn't know how he couldn't have noticed it earlier.

A horrific truth came to his mind. There was no way that only two of the beasts could have done this much damage.

----- ----- -----

The sun had set an hour ago, and Alex was left to wander in the twilight. He caught the scent of blood and followed his nose to where four smaller beasts were munching on a moose carcass. Alex got the first one by surprise, taking it out quickly. The other three became angered by their sibling's demise and began attacking Alex.

A claw crashed against Alex's chest, cutting through his shirt and just missing his skin. He slammed the point of his sword through the thing's head, piercing its brain before slashing at another and decapitating it. He dodged another attack and opened up the belly of the last beast, spilling its guts along the ground.

Alex sighed as he looked down at his shirt. It was completely ruined. His head snapped up as a branched snapped behind him. Before he could react, his head exploded in pain. Alex's vision blurred for a moment and he turned to see someone with pitch black eyes. A demon. Alex smirked and rested his hand on the demon's forehead and pushed his power into him.

Nothing happened. The demon wasn't destroyed.

Alex took several steps backwards, his eyes wide.

"Didn't expect that, did you. Your tricks will not work on me I'm afraid. You're a bit too out of practice to destroy someone as strong as I am."

Alex lifted the sword before him and held it tight with both hands. The demon held out his hand and flicked two fingers, causing the sword to fly from his hands and about a hundred yards away.

Alex ripped off his jacket and shirt and spread his wings, letting lose a strong downward gust to get him air born. He cried out in pain as the sword was sent at his left wing, ripping through it and making him unable to fly.

Alex's wings crumpled around him as he fell to the ground, blood staining his body red. He pulled the sword from his wing and was about to pull the useless appendages into his body when the demon wrapped rope around their bases, tying them together and making it impossible to movie them.

The demon gave a bitter laugh as he looked down at his struggling pray.

"Poor little Nephilim. Word got out that a Nephilim was traveling with the Winchester brothers. The boss ordered us to watch your movements. He has big plans for you."

The demon ripped a handful of feathers out of Alex's wing, causing him to cry out before spiting in the demon's face. Alex was rewarded by having the demon pull out a knife and cutting off the tip of his wing. Alex's fingers dug into the dirt as he bit back his scream of pain.

The torture continued. His wings were slowly cut to shreds before they were removed just below where they were tied.

Alex's body convulsed with the pain as he watched the demon above him.

"You are so lucky that the boss ordered that you be left alive. We can play with you whenever we get you alone. It will make you give in easier. The more torture, the sooner you will give in." The demon laughed and grabbed Alex's face, forcing his blue eyes to look into his own black ones.

"If it wasn't for the orders, you would have been killed immediately. You're too much of a threat if an archangel gets hold of you."

The demon picked Alexander up before flinging him into a tree, his body getting caught in the branches, causing him to be suspended, his blood slowly trickling down his shoulders and arms before slipping down his fingers and to the ground below. The demon gathered the tattered wings together and set them a short distance away, setting them on fire.

"A little something to keep you warm."

* * *

Dean was pacing back and forth in agitation. Alex had been gone all night and it was already noon. He should have been back by then. Castiel was standing in the corner, watching as Dean continued to pace.

"Perhaps we should go to look for him."

* * *

The scent of burning flesh and feathers was what alerted Castiel that something was horribly wrong. He and Dean followed the smoke and Dean's heart sank when he saw the smoldering remains of wings. There was only one feather that had not been burned, one perfect feather that was stained red with blood. Dean slowly picked it up and turned to Castiel.

Castiel was standing under a tree and staring at red droplets that were falling onto his coat. They both slowly looked up to see Alex in the tree.

* * *

Castiel and Dean had worked together to wrap Alex's body with bandages. Castiel had helped push the remaining stubs of the boy's wings back into his body so that the bleeding would stop, but the area round his shoulder blades was still cut up.

Castiel looked devastated and Sam knew that the angel would be crying if he knew how.

Castiel noticed how the brothers were looking at him with concern.

"Wings are sacred to both angels and Nephilim. To have them removed is a great dishonor. To have them removed in such a horrid way is a great tragedy. They will grow back, but it will be a painful process. I suggest we take him to Bobby's where he can rest and recover in peace. Sam, will you be okay to drive his car?"

Sam gave a simple nod before the two brothers looked back at the still unconscious Nephilim.

"Who do you think did it? It couldn't have been the beasts; you said that you found the wings had been burned."

Dean sighed at his brother's question. "We also found sulfur. We'll have to be even more careful now; Lucifer has to know by now that there is a Nephilim."

"And if Lucifer gets his hands on him…it will be Hell on earth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Important AN: **_Please check out my Poll. Vote on if you want this story to become Slash and what pairing you would like to see if it does become slash. If this story does become slash, there will NOT be any graphic scenes._

_Also, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update._

_Also, I am sorry this chapter is so short._

**Chapter 4**

**Not Easily Broken**

It took two days for Alex to regain even the smallest amount of consciousness. He had been moved into Bobby's panic room. It was the safest place for him. The iron and salt walls as well as the devils traps would keep any demon out. It wouldn't stop Lucifer from showing up, but it was unlikely that the devil himself would show up so soon to try and claim the boy. No, Lucifer would have his followers watch the boy. He would have them study the boy until he had enough information to trick him into submitting.

The panic room was the safest place.

Unfortunately, it was downstairs and Bobby was in a wheelchair.

It was Sam, Dean, and Castiel's job to take care of the boy.

Sam and Dean were on a salt and burn. Castiel had been their up until an hour ago when he had popped out for one reason or another. Bobby didn't know Castiel's phone number, and the screams coming from the panic room were tearing at Bobby's heart. They sounded both pained and frightened.

Bobby wheeled himself over to the basement door and pulled himself out before situating himself on the ground so that he could slide down the steps on his butt. From there, he pulled himself on his hands until he was able to open up the door of the room and pull himself in.

Alex had moved to lie on his stomach and the thin shirt he had been wearing had been pulled off. It's once white cotton had been stained red with blood. The bandages had also been ripped from him and were soaked so deeply that the blood was flowing off of them.

Alex's frightened eyes turned to look at Bobby. He had never seen the man before. He had no idea where he was.

"W…Who are you?"

His voice was strained as his blood dripped from his body and onto the floor below the cot.

"Bobby Singer. The Winchesters brought you here to heal. You're in my panic room. No demons can get in. It's okay kid. I'm your friend."

Bobby made his way closer to Alex and took his bloody hand.

"It's going to be okay kid. Just breathe. Cas said that your wings coming back would be painful and bloody."

Alex ignored the statement and noticed how Bobby had to crawl to him and that he wasn't walking. "What's wrong with your legs?"

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

Alex's hand tightened around Bobby's a few moments before he cried out in pain. White light surrounded both him and Bobby, causing both of them to lose consciousness. When the light faded away, the walls were splattered with blood, and Alex had two large black wings coming from his back.

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Sam and Dean had been gone for three days. At some point during those three days, that atmosphere around Bobby's had completely changed.

They didn't bother to knock on the door as they; guns out as they scanned the area. The first true clue that something was off came when they found Bobby's wheelchair…without Bobby in it.

There was no blood on the chair, and there was no sign of any struggle in the room.

The second clue that something was off was when the scent of cooking food brought them to the kitchen where they did find Bobby…standing and walking about.

"Holy Mother of God."

"Not Mother of God. Holy Son of Michael." Bobby plated up some eggs and bacon for the boys before setting it on the table.

"Bobby…what happened to you?"

Bobby gave a bright smile. Something he hadn't given in a very long time. "That boy is what happened to me. I crawled my way downstairs when he started screaming. There was blood everywhere, more than anybody should be able to bleed and survive. Anyway. There was this white light and the next think I know, I'm standing up and brushing myself off and instead of it being during the middle of the day, it's almost dawn. That boy let lose a bunch of healing energy when his wings popped out of him. I feel thirty nine again."

As if to prove a point, Bobby started dancing a jig around the kitchen and laughing joyously. He had so much energy and his body didn't hurt at all. He felt as if he had been given a new lease on life and he wasn't gonna mess this one up.

"Why didn't Cas go down to him?"

Bobby stopped and sighed. He removed his hat and fixed it on his head again. "Haven't seen him since about an hour after you boys left. I have no idea where he is and you boys never gave me his phone number. You should give him a call."

Dean pulled out his cell as he dug into his food, waiting for Castiel to answer. After a brief conversation, it was discovered that Castiel originally left, knowing that Bobby would be healed if he was the one to go down and take care of Alex. He had been missing for a longer period of time because he had been searching for a holy sword that Michael had told him about. When in Michael's hand, the sword would hold enough power to destroy Lucifer forever.

* * *

Sam was in awe when he saw the massive black wings. They easily gave Alex a twenty foot wingspan.

They were moving lazily back and forth, creating a lazy breeze and stirring up the smallest bit of dust from the sandy ground.

Sam had never seen anything so amazing in his life.

Castiel had never revealed his wings to Sam. To see Alex's wings caused a strange sensation to well up inside of Sam. It felt a lot like hope but he wasn't sure.

Sam slowly reached out and ran his hand alone the feathers of one of Alex's wings. It felt like satin.

Alex jumped as his wing was touched. He pulled his wings tight against his back, causing them to be tight against his back. When folded like this, they did not fall below his waist, though they were a few inches above his head. Alex turned and sighed in relief as his hand moved to rest over his heart.

"Christ, Sam. You scared the shit out of me."

Sam hadn't moved his hand back. When he realizes that he was still reaching out, he slowly pulled back his hand, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry." Sam continued to look at Alex's wings for a moment before frowning.

"Don't angels have white wings?"

Alex turned and looked at his wings; he brought one out and held it in front of himself, holding it protectively.

"I'm not sure. I'm not an angel after all, I'm a Nephilim. When my wings first came in they were white with gray feathers throughout them. As I got older, they grew darker. They ended up being a stormy gray. Those wings are gone now though. They were ripped from my body. Now…my new wings…they're black as my hair."

Sam could only nod. He was still in awe of Alex's wings. He reached out slowly, his fingers stopping a few inches away from actually touching them.

"May I."

Alex gave a soft nod and allowed Sam to touch his wing. A soft shudder ran through Alex's body which caused Sam to pull away quickly.

"I…I'm sorry."

Alex laughed softly. "It's okay. When I was little, my mom used to put me to sleep by running her fingers through my hair. It…feels the same actually. Just in a different spot. If you kept it up, I would probably start purring and fall asleep standing."

Sam laughed softly and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"So, when will you be able to fly again?"

Alex shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. These wings are not strong yet. I can't move them more than I was. I can't even more them enough to make a gust. It will take a lot of time for me to regain the strength before I can fly. It might be a year before I can fly as high and as far as I was once able to. Maybe more."

Sam gave a small before the two were brought out of their conversation by Dean walking over and looking at the black appendages on Alexander's back.

Dean blinked before looking at Sam.

"We got a job in New Orleans."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Viper Pit**

The briefing had been vague. Six men had died in the past six weeks. Each of the men had died from snake venom, but the venom could not be identified as belonging to any native species. In fact, the venom could not be identified as belonging to any known species of snake, exotic, native, or otherwise. Furthermore, there were no apparent snakebites upon the bodies. The men were not connected in any obvious way. They did not know one another and they did not know the same people. They did not work together or even for different branches of the same company.

There was no connection between the men…except for The Viper Pit.

The Viper Pit was a strip club that had a snake theme. Each of the men had frequented the club and it had been investigated by the police, but there had been no signs of any live snakes. No snakes meant that there was no chance that there was any venom.

That didn't mean that Dean wasn't going to investigate the hell out of the club.

* * *

The lab coat flared around Alex's thighs as he made his way through the hospital halls and into the morgue.

Dean was busy sleeping and Sam was busy researching. It left Alex with the job of checking out the bodies.

Alex pushed through the door to the morgue and spoke with the pathologist. He was posing as a medical student. He was able to get a chance to look at each of the bodies alone as the pathologist went about filing his findings.

At first inspection, the bodies seemed mostly unharmed. There was discoloration from where the venom had digested away the tissue.

Then there was the identical hickies on each man's neck. Upon closer inspection, he found the perfect imprint of a set of teeth. Even closer inspection showed that several of the teeth actually broke the skin.

When he looked upon the newest body, he found something that shocked him beyond belief.

* * *

Alex slipped into the motel room quietly to avoid waking up Dean. Upon inspection of the room, he found that Dean was missing and that Sam was busy munching away on some takeout.

"Did you get me anything?"

Sam pushed a box over to Alex, allowing the younger man to take a few bites of his burger before getting down to business.

"Did you find anything on the bodies?"

"You mean besides the telltale signs of venom eating away at muscle tissue?"

"Yea, besides that."

Alex grinned and pulled some pictures out of his pocket before placing them in front of Sam. "Each of the victims had a human bite mark on their necks. There are two points in which each bite breaks the skin. At the canines."

Sam examined each of the photos as Alex ate. The Winchester had never seen anything quite like it. He had never fought anything that used venom to kill.

"Do you have any idea what did this? Because I don't."

"Yea, I read it in a book once. The book was fiction but the author used ancient monsters and the type. I think we're dealing with a Naga."

Alex pulled something from his pocket and placed it on the table. It was a snake's scale. The scale was the size of a silver dollar and looked to be made out of pure gold.

"What the hell is this? And what is a Naga?"

Alex sighed. He wondered how Sam and Dean could know so little about the world around them.

"That is a scale. I found it growing on one of the bodies. A Naga is an ancient deity. The King Naga was the first of his kind and he his bit was able to make mortal woman the same. The Naga is a sign of fertility. People used to have their images hanging over their doors. Anyway, the king had children with these consorts of him, but their bites do not work as well. Their venom is more potent and instead of turning everyone they bite…they kill almost everyone. The last victim started making the change before the venom turned on him and killed him."

Sam looked at Alex as if he was crazy.

"And how do you kill a Naga?"

Alex shrugged. "Nothing I've read on them has ever said how to kill them. They're supposed to be good. This one is probably only killing because they are looking for a mate to have children with. They're probably not killing on purpose. Cutting its head off should work though."

Sam didn't quite know what to say. The idea of a snake person was strange to him. Then again, it fit with the venom and the fact that all of the victims had frequented The Viper Pit.

A sudden chill ran up Alex's spine. "Where is Dean?"

* * *

Dean was going to hell and he didn't care.

If watching beautiful, half naked women dance was wrong, then he didn't want to be right…ever.

Being at the Viper Pit was much better than sitting around the motel and watching his brother research. They wouldn't know anything until Alex had examined the bodies anyway.

Dean pulled out a pile of dollar bills as a beautiful woman came to dance for him. He sighed when his phone rang and answered it as he watched the woman dance. He couldn't help but notice how she appeared to be from some exotic country. God she was beautiful.

"Hello?"

"Alex identified the killer. It's a Naga."

"A what? What the hell is a….well hello…" The woman had come to dance in his lap and whispered softly in his ear as she shut his phone for him.

"How about you come on back with me and I'll give you a private show…free."

It was Dean's lucky day.

* * *

Sam looked at his phone as if it was the most confusing contraption in the world.

"He hung up on me."

Alex looked up from where he was looking through his weapons, pulling out a short sword that was razor sharp. He put it in a sheath on his back and looked grumbled. "He's probably too busy getting a lap dance to investigate. You should have been the one to go to the Pit. Dean can't be trusted to do his job around women. You can."

Sam sighed and closed his phone before standing.

"You're right. I should have gone instead, but there was no way he would have let me go instead of him. And you're underage. I doubted you would have been able to go."

"I do have fake IDs Sam."

Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Let's just go."

* * *

Dean was slightly shocked at the strength of the woman who had taken him into the back room. She had pushed him onto the bed as if he was nothing…not that he was complaining.

The woman slipped off Dean's jacket and his shirts, leaving his chest bare as she moved to straddle his waist.

"I thought I was just getting a lap dance sweetheart. But something tells me you have something very different in mind."

The woman smiled seductively as she slipped off her clothes so that she was naked, then she did something that Dean had never expected. She started growing golden scales all over her lower body. Her legs bound together, becoming a fifty foot tail as the scales moved up her body, covering her breasts but moving no higher.

"Holy shit!"

Dean began struggling but the being above him was too strong. The creature smiled, revealing two sharp fangs that dripped venom.

"Be with me…forever."

She slowly leaned down and opened her mouth wide, venom dripping onto Dean's exposed neck.

* * *

Sam and Alex walked into the Viper's Pit. Sam couldn't help but notice how nervous and out of place Alex seemed. It was as if he was just a kid instead of the powerful warrior that he was. It was painfully obvious to Sam just how young Alex was and just how truly innocent he was. It was painfully obvious that he had been raised in the supernatural world, and that he truly knew nothing about lust, love, or even friendship.

Sam decided it was best to find Dean and get out of there as quickly as possible.

Sam couldn't see Dean anywhere and a quick look at Alex showed that he hadn't seen him either. Sam had a bad feeling about that. He made his way to the bar and showed a picture of his brother to the bartender.

"Have you seen him today?"

The bartender nodded and gestured to a hallway in the corner.

"He went with one of the strippers into the back room."

Sam had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Dean waited for the pain to come. Instead, the woman was pulled off of him by some unseen force.

Sam and Alex were in the room. Alex had his hand out, using an unseen force to pin the bitch that had attacked him to a wall.

"You idiot! You knew that the strippers were suspects and you still went into the back room with one. Don't you ever think with your head instead of your dick? One of these days you're gonna get Sam or I killed."

"Well he wouldn't be killed if you would just let me take him as my mate."

Alex let his hand slip and moved to stand between the Naga and Dean.

"I can't let you do that. Six men have already died from your venom."

"I've waited over a thousand years to find a mate. I am tired of waiting for the signs of a man who can be turned with my venom. The more men I bite, the sooner I will mother children."

Alex sighed. He knew what it was like to want a family. Sam and Dean both knew as well. For Alex, the pain of being left alone was far stronger. He didn't have any family left. His mother hadn't had any other children. At least Sam and Dean had one another.

"I know what it is like to be alone. I know how painful it is. But murder is not the answer. It is better for you to wait for the signs than to be stuck with someone unworthy."

"What would you know?! You have not been alone for so many centuries." The Naga lashed out with her tail and slammed both Sam and Alex into a wall before lunging at Dean once more.

The Naga's head fell to the ground before she could make it within a foot of him. The bloody sword was held in Alex's hand.

"I would gladly be alone forever if it meant that I didn't take innocent lives."

The body slowly began to shift in form, shrinking until the head was nothing but that of a viper's head, and a ten foot viper's body. The snake that had killed the men had been killed, and it no longer looked like a beautiful woman.

Dean's heart was racing as he rested a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"T...Thanks man. You saved my life."

The room was filled with the harsh sound of skin on skin as Alex slammed his fist into Dean's face, causing the older man to fall backwards and land on his ass.

"Don't thank me for killing a fertility deity. If you hadn't been an idiot I would have had more time to reason with her and perhaps we could have let her live. FUCK Dean. If her father favored her then we're gonna have a lot more problems than the apocalypse coming."

Alex turned quickly and left the room, left the club, and drove off to cool down.

* * *

Don't forget to vote on if you want it to be slash or not. I have 4 votes saying yes, one saying no. I need one more vote for a yes to make it official.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fade Away**

From the ground, the sky was a stormy gray. The clouds above promised much needed rain. From above, the sky was on fire and the clouds hid the ground from view.

Alex was floating between heaven and a sea of gray. His raven wings were floating upon the air currents. He wasn't flying in any particular direction; he was following the air flow. He didn't have to move his wings often, the lift from the wind kept him aloft. It was the most amazing feeling to be flying again.

Alex dipped the tip of his wing, causing him to take a sharp turn. He pulled his wings in close to his body and plummeted, breaking through the clouds.

Small droplets of rain clung to his eyelashes and hair, his skin glistening with precipitation that had yet to break from the clouds. His wings appeared to be covered in thousands of tiny diamonds.

And then he could see the ground.

The grass was scorched from the summer heat and lack of rainfall. In the distance he could see towers of damaged cars and a big white house.

He and the Winchesters had been here for a week. Bobby had asked them to come help him research on a weapon that might be able to kill the devil. He and Dean had silently slipped from the house while Bobby and Sam were too busy to notice. Dean had begun working on his car while Alex had gone to stretch his wings.

Alex landed silently behind Dean and shook out his hair and wings, causing the droplets to splatter against Dean who stood up quickly and banged his head on the hood of the car.

"We need to put a bell on you or something."

Alex shrugged and pulled his wings back into his back, a single black feather falling to the ground. Dean bent down and picked it up before smirking.

"Are you molting or something?"

Alex slowly pulled the feather from Dean's hand and rolled his eyes.

"New feathers grow in all the time, and when they do, the old ones fall out."

Alex looked at the feather with mild disgust. Black. At one time, his wings had been the same shade as the sky above him, but now the feathers were forever tainted black.

A sudden gust pulled the feather from his hand and took it away.

"I miss my old wings."

* * *

The feather drifted upon the wind. It traveled mile after mile until it finally landed before him. He leaned down slowly and picked up the feather with a soft smirk gracing his lips.

* * *

A mild confusion filled Alex as he reached down to pull his blanket over his body. It wasn't there, and now that he was a bit more coherent, he noticed that he was not lying on his bed and that he was tied down to a cold stone slab.

Alex took a few calming breaths before slowly opening his eyes.

The room was pitch black, and it took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust enough to see the faintest of shapes in the darkness. There was a faint movement to his left before someone flipped the lights on, nearly blinding Alex in the process.

"Well, lookie what we have here. The great son of Michael. I guess that would make me your uncle."

Fear gripped Alexander's heart as he lifted his head to see Lucifer. His vessel was decaying away, leaving patches of raw skin.

"Yes, well I wouldn't exactly invite you to the family reunion so I don't think we can call you my uncle."

"In time…you will see me as more than your uncle. You will see me as your brother, your father. You will see me as yourself."

* * *

I know it's a short chapter. The next chapter may be a bit gruesome for some. It's going to involve torture. As for how Alex showed up in front of Lucifer…well.

A demon used the wind to carry the feather to him and the feather was used in a ritual to summon him without him being aware that he was being summoned. I see the feathers of an angel's wings as being sacred, and having lots of power. If a feather gets into the wrong hands, it could be really bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Here I lie forever  
Sorrow still remains  
Will the water  
pull me down and  
wash it all away  
Come and take me over  
Welcome to the game  
Will the current  
drag me down and  
carry me away  
Suddenly the light  
begins to fade

HOPELESS  
I'm falling down

FILTHY  
I can't wake up  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
WORTHLESS  
it's over now

GUILTY  
there's no way out  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go

Silent I go under  
I am not afraid  
I can see the  
daylight shine  
And slowly drift away  
Safe to say it's over  
Sink into the grave  
There is nothing  
left inside  
But I am wide awake  
I can hear the  
devil call my name

HOPELESS  
I'm falling down

FILTHY  
I can't wake up  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
WORTHLESS  
it's over now

GUILTY  
there's no way out  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go

**AN:** Song is Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin

**Chapter 7**

**Hopeless**

Alex had no idea how long he had been here, screaming in agony. The only sense of time he had came from the steady lines drawn upon his skin by Lucifer. The devil had taken it upon himself to convince Alex to submit. The pain was excruciating.

In Alex's life, he had experienced many injuries. Such was the life of a hunter, a warrior. Even the torture administered all those months ago by the one that removed his wings had not been as painful as this. It was as if the knife had been dipped in the strongest of acids and the burn continued to eat through to his nerves. He was burning alive, he had been for days. The steady dripping of blood was his only solace. It was something to focus on, but it didn't do much to dull the pain, and when he caught the scent of his own burning flesh…the pain would grow that much stronger.

How long had he been here, tied to this stone alter? Was it minutes? Was it hours? Was it days? Weeks? Months? It felt like it had been years, decades, centuries. He felt as if he should be an old man now, using a walker to help him move around. His body was still the same though, still that of a nineteen year old child. A child who had been brought to the brink of death over and over again, but could not die.

Lucifer had taken great pleasure in revealing this little fact. Nephilim were immortal beings that could only be killed by their fathers. He was not Michael's first son. Michael had six sons before him. Each of them had been slaughtered near infancy without a single care. Lucifer had told him how Michael didn't want weak children and how each of them had been weak, so very weak. No, Michael was god's seventh son and he wanted his own seventh son. The seventh son of a seventh son, it was a powerful thing. He had enough power to destroy the world in his pinky finger if only he knew how to use it. He could teach him. Bring him Sam Winchester for a vessel and he would take him as his apprentice. He would let him choose humans to keep around for breeding so that he might have his own seventh son.

He would teach him how to be a god.

"No."

It was said each and every day, though the words were often changed so as not to seem so redundant. Alex believed that Lucifer probably practiced his little speeches in front of the mirror. It would bring him a small moment of relief.

And then the 'gentle persuasion' would begin all over again.

'Would you forsake your father and become my son?'

No.

'Then would you become my body.'

Hell no.

The blood would run down to the ground in torrents.

How he wished that he could die. How he wished that Michael would come down and deliver a fatal blow. How he wished he could be free from this pain, this torment.

* * *

On what he discovered to be the thirteenth night, his mother came to him.

She was beautiful. Her hair was loose and flowing in soft ringlets around her face. The gauntness around her face from the cancer was gone and her body was full and healthy. She was glowing with such a beautiful radiance.

'My baby.'

She slowly walked over to him and lay beside him on the stone slab, her white gown becoming stained with his blood. He wanted to yell at her, to tell her that she was being dirtied by his filthy blood, but he could find no words. It wasn't like they would have come out anyway; his vocal cords had given out long ago from the nearly constant screams.

'My poor sweet little boy. How could your father allow something like this to happen to you?'

She kissed his forehead and brushed away the tears that began to slide down his face, cutting through the dirt and dried blood.

You are not my mother. You are an illusion.

He wanted to say the words.

You are not real. You are NOT real. My mother is gone. She died. You are an illusion. A fantasy sent to tempt me, to test me. I will not fall for this foolish game.

He wanted to push her away and rip her apart, yet he could not. This was what he wanted for such a long time. He wanted his mother back with him. He wanted her to make him chicken soup when he felt sad. He wanted her to kiss his injuries like she used to when he was small. He wanted her to love him.

And so he cried, because he was slowly losing the game.

* * *

I can not hold on…

I will not let go…

* * *

Crowley. Alex remembered the name from the life before all of this pain. Crowley had been the demon that had possession of the Colt and who had given it to Dean and Sam. Crowley had been against Lucifer and had wanted to see him dead. In the demon's eyes, Lucifer was using them as pawns in his war and he would get rid of them as soon as the humans were gone.

That was why Crowley snuck into the torture chamber and slowly removed the chains from Alex's skin before resetting them so that they appeared to be locked when they would be easy to slip.

Alex was about to cry out in pain from having the weight shifted when a hand covered his mouth.

His mind was hazy from sleep and pain, but he could still make out the demon's words.

"Angel feathers are powerful things. They can be used as a weapon against the angel that they belong to. You catch my drift?"

The demon was gone just as quickly as he had come, and suddenly, Alex was filled with hope.

* * *

A final scream died upon Alex's lips as Lucifer removed the knife from his flesh. He watched with a sick sort of fascination as the blood dripped from the blade. His vision blurred slightly and he caught sight of wings. He had seen them from time to time on Castiel, but only when he was tired.

Perhaps he was seeing Lucifer's wings now because of the exhaustion coursing through his body.

"Have you given any thought to my proposal? Have you decided to become my son or vessel yet?"

Alex opened his mouth but all that came out was a dry raspy sound. Lucifer snapped his fingers and a demon came in with fresh water. Lucifer helped Alex drink the cool drink before helping the boy lay back down. This was it, the moment he was waiting for. No matter which of the two was chosen, he would get a significant boost in power.

"I have…decided."

"And what is your decision, child?"

Alex smiled softly.

"That I…will be the one to kill you."

In a flurry of movement, Alex had slipped his chains, taken the knife from Lucifer, and buried it in the Devil's gut, all while ripping out a handful of long white feathers.

If Alex had a moment, he would have noticed how ironic it was that Lucifer's wings were so pure and white while his own were so black. He didn't have the time, as he was running through the halls while the Devil still tried to get his vessel to heal.

* * *

The newspaper said that it had been two months that he had been gone. Two months of torture. How had he survived for so long?

"I don't know where I am."

His voice was horse as he spoke into the receiver of the phone. He was getting blood all over the phone booth as he spoke.

He was asked for landmarks.

"There is a place called Amy's Gas and Oil across the street from me. Other than that…I'm in the middle of nowhere."

It was ten minutes before strong arms wrapped around Alex's body.

"Castiel." His voice was so week and pained, but he had such a large smile on his face. "I know how to kill him."

* * *

Six feathers were laid out before them on Bobby's kitchen table. Each one was as long as a man's arm. They were flight feathers, the longest of the feathers.

"How are these supposed to help us?"

It had been five days that Alex had allowed for his own recovery. His body was still weak, and his voice still refused to work properly, but the sooner this was done, the sooner he could truly rest and heal.

"The feathers of an angel are a powerful thing. My own feather was used to perform a summoning ritual that didn't even wake me from my sleep. Imagine what seven full feathers could do if they were cast in steel. We turn the feathers into swords, and we use them to slay the devil."

* * *

Okay, so it's not as gruesome as I said. Oh well.

This chapter was written in this style because Alex was 'out of it'. He wasn't fully conscious, and most of the time it would have been like an out of body experience for him. Hence why it is so detached.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I have a new poll up. It is a poll about what kind of story I will write next. I hope to write each of them eventually, but it is asking what you want to see most.

Also, I have put Born Into Dusk on a hiatus. I'm having a bit of writer's block for it.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Tainted**_

Sweat dripped from Alex's body as he pounded the hammer upon the steel before him.

Lucifer's feather had been infused within the steel, and now it was up to Alex to make a sword out of that steel. He had been working for so long. He hadn't slept in days, not that he could. He felt dirty, tainted. He couldn't sleep without seeing himself saying yes to Lucifer's plans. He couldn't rest, not until the devil was dead.

He slipped the forming knife into a bucket of water, watching as the steam began to rise up after the heated metal broke the surface.

He jumped when a hand was rested on his shoulder.

"Take a break. Eat something."

Dean stood there with a sandwich and coke. Alex thought about refusing, but his stomach wouldn't allow him. If he couldn't have sleep, then he needed food and drink to keep him going.

Alex sat down on the hood of his car as he began tearing into his food, devouring it as if he was a starving animal.

"How goes the sword making?"

Alex swallowed his bite of food before answering. "I need to sharpen the blade and make the hilt. The hilt will take about five hours. The sharpening will take days."

"Seriously?

Alex's eyes were nearly black as he looked at Dean.

"A proper sword should be sharp enough to slice a piece of paper with no problem. The last sword I made was sharp enough to split a hair. That sword took me nearly a year to complete." The sword was beautiful too. It was more artistic than the sword he was working on now. No, the sword he was making now was meant only to serve its purpose. It was not perfectly made. It was a rush job and Alex was not proud of it in the least, unlike his last sword which he had in a special compartment in his car. He had used that sword to kill the Naga. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Dean rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't mean it like that Alex. We're all worried about you. We know you haven't been sleeping. We want you to be healthy and what you are doing is not healthy."

Alex looked away.

"I'm fine. I'm immortal after all."

Alex stood and stretched.

"I have work."

* * *

It had taken another week to finish the sword. It was sharpened and polished; the hilt was covered in simple leather. It looked simple. It looked…bland. It wasn't nearly as showy as he would have liked. It didn't look like it was special enough to kill Lucifer and he worried that perhaps his idea would fail. How could something so simple be powerful enough to kill the devil?

He sat looking at the sword as it sat upon Bobby's kitchen table.

"That's supposed to kill Lucifer? No offence but it doesn't look like it would be good enough to chop the head off a chicken"

Alex looked up at Bobby for a moment before standing and slowly leaving the room.

"Good going Bobby." Sam stood quickly and made his way outside after Alex.

"You okay?"

Alex turned slowly to look at Sam before closing his eyes. "If I said yes…I would be lying."

"Want to talk about it?"

Did he want to talk about it? If he spoke to anyone about it…perhaps Sam would be the best person. He would understand so much better than Dean or even Castiel.

* * *

The talk started simple enough. He told Sam everything that Lucifer had said to him. He told the youngest Winchester about the torture, including how Lucifer had appeared as his mother to try and tempt him.

"Every night, in my dreams…I said yes."

Sam was shocked when he heard Alex's confession.

"You said yes?"

The dry dusty ground was graced with a few tears that Alex had been unable to hold back.

"I don't know if it was something he was doing to my mind, or if it was my own desire. I was only given a few hours of sleep each night, but in each of my dreams I said yes to becoming his apprentice. Each night I killed countless innocent people. In one of my dreams…I killed Bobby and Dean. I even killed Castiel in one."

Sam gulped. "What about me?"

Alex shook his head. "I gave you to him. You said yes to him…and we ruled the earth together."

Sam stood suddenly and Alex knew that what he had said had scared Sam so completely. It seemed like Sam was about to walk away when he moved and sat back down.

"I guess we're both tainted then. It's been hard for me to sleep lately. I keep seeing myself say yes to him. I've been having dreams filled with blood and death."

Alex turned to Sam and forced the older man to look at him.

"Don't you ever say yes, Sam. Don't. We'll get him. Neither of us will follow him. We will destroy him."

"And if we don't?"

Alex pulled away and looked up at the sky.

"Then you have to be around to make sure that Dean says yes to my father…so that he can kill me before I do something horrible."

* * *

I feel like I'm fading away. I feel like I'm tainted. I don't know how much longer I can hold on to myself. I've been infected. Can't sleep. Can't think. I can't let him win. I can't let him destroy me. Save me, I don't want to fade away.

* * *

I know it's short. We're near the end of the story now. Perhaps four more chapters.


End file.
